


FML

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: HOMESTUCK-THEMED FMLS<br/>GO</p>
            </blockquote>





	FML

TODAY, I MET THE HATE OF MY LIFE. I TROLLED HIM AND FOUND OUT THAT NOT ONLY IS HIS SPECIES ENTIRELY COMPOSED OF BRAINDEAD PATHETIC GRUBS, AND THAT THEY HAVE SOME BULLSHIT RULE CALLED "SEXUALITY," BUT THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A QUADRANT FOR BLACKROM. FML

tODAY, uHH, i WAS FLYING AROUND PROSPIT, tHINKING HOW NICE IT WAS, tO NOT BE CRIPPLED, aND THEN, i WOKE UP, fML,

Today, I checked my magic cueball to find out if I should be worried a8out anything. It said yes, so I asked it what, and it 8lew up in my face!!!!!!!! FML!!!!!!!!

tOdAy, I wAs OpEnInG uP A mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaYgO wHeN iT eXpLoDeD aLl Up In My FaCe. FmL bUt NoT rEaLlY hOnK! :o)

Today I Conversed With The Human Rose Who I Believe To Be The Tentacletherapist Who Wrote The Guide We Have Been Following And Not Only Was She Completely Contrary To What I Expected Including A Taste In Cinema Of The Low Quality I Believe She Was In Fact Trolling Me Fml

D--> Today I was ind001ging in a STRONG glass of musclebeast milk when I a%identally shattered it in my fist FML

today, after i wrecked a land dwwellers shit and was feelin pretty good, the girl ivve alwways been flushed for attacked me outta fuckin nowwhere. i bleww a hole in her chest and killed her. fml glub

today i was mixing up some sick beats when my bro comes outta nowhere to duel and i'm like yeah sure bring it on and then that fucking puppet. long story short i'm falling down all these stairs. fml

Today, I was checking up on the boy who I have been observing when I ACCIDENTALLY TURNED ON THE CAPS LOCK KEY AND LOCKED MYSELF IN. AND THEN I COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH THE BOY GET MURDERED BY THE SOVEREIGN SLAYER. FML.

 

i took way too long to do this, fml


End file.
